


Temptation

by Seblainer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sassy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews. \o/

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Temptation  
Characters: Sam and Castiel  
Pairing: Sassy [Sam/Castiel]  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG, AU and Slash warning.  
Summary: Castiel finally gives in to temptation.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, the characters or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for doing a wonderful job betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews!  
Words: 639 words without title and ending.

*Temptation* One-Shot

Seeing Sam lying on the couch asleep was getting to him and had been for a long time. There was something about the young man, but he didn't know what, that drew him in and made him pay attention.

The youngest Winchester was sexy in ways that no one else could touch or understand. Castiel smiled as he looked down at the young man that he loved and his love grew with every breath Sam took. They loved each other, sure, but weren't in a relationship. Not yet anyway.

There _was_ something there though; both of them could feel it. Castiel often felt Sam's eyes on him. He always liked feeling Sam's attention on him and he would smile when he met the young man's eyes. Castiel could feel the love that Sam felt for him and knew that it mirrored the way he felt for the other man. After a moment, he decided to do something that he had wanted to do for months.

He pulled up a chair and then took a seat next to Sam. Castiel leaned over the young man and gave in to his temptation to touch Sam, as he gently cupped the young man's face in his hands. The feel of Sam's soft skin brought a smile to the angel's lips and his smile grew when Sam opened his eyes and focused on him. "Hello, Sam. I trust you slept well?"

Sam smiled and then he leaned into Castiel's touch. "I slept okay, but waking up is much better." He said and then gently pulled away from Castiel and sat up on the couch. "What's wrong? Are you here to see Dean? He left about twenty minutes ago with some woman and you know what that means. He's gonna be gone for the rest of the night."

Castiel shook his head and joined Sam on the couch. "No, I'm not here to see Dean. I'm here to see you, Sam. I missed you and I've been having these feelings for you for a while now but I don't know what they mean."

Sam took one of Castiel's hands into his own. "What are you feeling, Cas? I mean, do you like me as a friend or do you feel something else? It's okay if you do; we just need to talk about it."

Castiel clasped Sam's hand in his and said, "I feel more for you than I probably should. I like you as a friend, sure, but it's also much more than that. I keep imagining what it would be like to kiss you or touch you and I can't seem to stop wanting that, among other things."

Sam looked into Castiel's eyes and said, "If you care about me as more than a friend, why didn't you just say something earlier? I mean, you could have read my mind and then kissed me and I wouldn't have minded. I still don't."

Castiel shook his head and then he began to explain. "I didn't want to use my powers to invade your mind that way. It wouldn't be right to do that, Sam. I didn't want to invade your thoughts or privacy. I care about you too much to do something like that."

Sam nodded and then said, "Well, there's only one thing left to do now." He leaned forward and when his lips met Castiel's, Sam knew that everything he had thought about kissing Castiel was simply wrong, this was _much_ better than he had thought.

The two men continued to make out on the couch, their hands trailing over each other's body but not going any further than that. There was a lot that they had to talk about but for now, the two of them were content to show the other just how much they meant to each other.

The end.


End file.
